Ray the Flying Squirrel
Ray the Flying Squirrel (レイ・ザ・フライングスクイレル, Rei za Furaingu Sukuireru) is a protagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is an anthropomorphic flying squirrel who serves as member and flight-type of Team Might, consisting with his best friends and fellow adventurers Mighty the Armadillo and Sticks the Badger. ".''" :—Ray the Flying Squirrel. Appearance & Biography :''Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Ray is a yellow-furred flying squirrel with a tan muzzle and circular patch on his chest, similar to Sonic. In the Young Days He has black eyes, a small tapered hair tuft at the top back of his head (making it appear somewhat teardrop-shaped), a furry skin membrane connecting his waist to his lower arms, small, perky triangular ears, a shiny, bulbous black nose and long, durable club-shaped tail. He wears white gloves with large, sock-like cuffs, red sneakers with a white buckle-strap, and white socks. These shoes are apparently almost identical with Sonic's iconic sneakers. In Present Time He has a bushy yellow tail and patagium, or flight flaps, that he can extend from his chest to his arms. His wardrobe consists of a light blue scarf, flight goggles, white gloves with blue cuffs, and blue shoes with white cuffs/socks. Possible Future * Hair Color: Yellow * Skin Color: Tan * Eye Color: Blue (originally black) * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Ray_the_flying_squirrel_classic_by_advert_man.png|Ray's past/classic self. Background Personality Not much is known about Ray's personality in the past, but it is shown during SegaSonic the Hedgehog that Ray acts as a semi comic-relief character of the trio. He's also shown to be slightly more fearful than Sonic and Mighty. Ray is a faithful friend and ally to Mighty the Armadillo, often believing in his powerful friend when Mighty doubts himself. While Ray himself might not be the most powerful fighter, he is still eager to help others. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Might ** Sticks the Badger ** Mighty the Armadillo (best friend, close as brothers) * Moss the Sloth * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend) ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Chaotix ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee ** Vector the Crocodile Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Metal Series *** Metal Sonic Powers and Abilities Due to Ray's sole appearance, Ray's moveset is very limited. Ray shares the same abilities that Sonic and Mighty have, including the basic Spin Jump, and he is also rather agile. Being a flying squirrel, he has yellow prehensile tail that he is seen capitalizing as a third hand. Ray's primarily ability is his flight, during which he is capable of carrying at least one Mobian of average size. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Spin Jump Skills * Flight * Basic combat * Agility * Super speed Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Ray and his friend Mighty first encountered the team in the form of Sonic the Hedgehog, whom they joined forces with to battle Dr. Eggman. Ray also made the acquaintance of Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix, old allies of Mighty's, and was trusted enough that Knuckles would have trusted him and Mighty with guarding the Master Emerald. However, the duo were far away from Angel Island when the Shattered World Crisis occurred, and did their best to help those caught up in the disaster. At some point, the pair met Moss the Sloth, who mentored Mighty and taught the Armadillo to master his great temper and incredible powers. Synopsis See also External links * Ray the Flying Squirrel Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Sonic Universe Characters